


Time To Go

by PageofD



Series: D's Commissions [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Heists, Ray and Tina have a Shiba, Ray is ex-crew, Seriously people die, commission, death mentions, drug mention, idk im sorry im tagging awfully, if anyone thinks of anything else i should tag let me know?, kinda gorey?, the relationships are not the main focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly time to move on. Ryan could feel it in his bones, in the way he’d lie awake at night and think over the hypothetical details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did for a friend.  
> 

It was nearly time to move on. Ryan could feel it in his bones, in the way he’d lie awake at night and think over the hypothetical details. He ignored it at first, throwing himself into heist preparation with a fervour Geoff hadn’t seen since he first joined the crew.

During the heist Ryan was on the ground team, able to lose himself in the recoil of his minigun and the all-pervading smell of gunpowder. When his minigun ran out of ammo he discarded it, letting it fall to the ground even as the barrels were still moving. He pulled his pistol from his side holster, steadying his aim with his left hand as he continued to fire at the police. He dropped into a roll when an officer threw a can of tear gas, rolling over bits of scrap metal to escape the cloud as it spread in the air. When Ryan straightened his gun was pointed at Geoff’s back and he froze, finger twitching over the trigger.

It’d be so easy, say it’s an accident.

“Rye, you good?” Micah’s voice came over the radios making Ryan shake himself.

“Yeah. All good.” He barked, aiming for the police again.

The rest of the heist went perfectly, everyone getting out mostly unharmed and parting ways with just under ten thousand dollars each. By midnight the penthouse was empty except for Ryan, everyone else having left to celebrate in their own ways.

Ryan leans against the floor-to-ceiling windows, breath fogging on the glass as he stares at the Los Santos lights though the reflection of his painted face. His mind is alert and listening for any unusual sounds. He starts when he hears it, the scraping of a key being slotted into a lock, and he turns to face the door. He’s not surprised when it opens to show the crew’s ex-sniper, he is, however, surprised to see the Shiba Inu standing calmly at Ray’s side.

“Sup Rye-bread?” Ray asks, tucking his keys into his shorts and kicking the door closed behind him.

“What’s with the dog?” Ryan asks, watching as it yawns and flops onto the floor beside the couch.

“Tina’s out of town for the night and if she gets left alone she tears everything up.” Ray shrugs, throwing himself onto the couch in a fashion similar to his dog. “But that’s beside the point. I assume this call wasn’t just for the pleasure of my company.”

“No. I need your assistance.” Ryan says, sitting in the lone armchair with his back to the city. “The crew needs to be taken out.” is all he says, leaning back and waiting for Ray’s response.

“What do you mean they need to be taken out?” Ray asks, voice calm but with an undertone of aggression.

“It’ll free you. You and Tina can leave the city for good, start up a proper civilian life with no one to pull you back into this. And you can consider it as repayment for saving your life.”

“And what do you get out of it?” Ray says, biting his lip and dangling a hand over the armrest to pet his dog.

“Essentially the same thing. The freedom to leave the city with no repercussions.” Ryan spreads his hands with a smirk. “You don’t have to answer immediately, take some time to think on it.”

Ray nods slowly, the corner of his mouth pulling up as he plays with his dogs ears.

“When’s your next heist?” Ray asks, letting out a soft chuckle as the Shiba licks at his fingers.

“Won’t be for at least a month. Maybe two at a stretch.” Ryan pulls himself to stand as Ray does, holding his hand out to shake.

“You’ll hear from me before then.” Ray says, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him into a hug.

They break apart and Ray turns to leave, whistling for the Shiba to follow. Ryan watches Ray bound up the stairs and open the door, pushing the Shiba ahead with a gentle foot before he pulls it shut, the soft click of the lock echoing slightly around the room.

 

Barely an hour later Ryan checks his phone between rounds of Halo to see a single message on the screen

Unknown [2:05]  
im in  
-BM

Ryan returns to his gaming with a grin. He knew Ray would decide quickly.

 

Within a week Geoff starts planning a new heist. The week after, Ryan starts drip-feeding Ray information. It’s only the small details, where Mica will be set up, the model of helicopter Jack will be in, the explosive charges Michael will have. The details they need to ruin. A month later, the heist and sabotage are both fully planned. Ryan had met with Ray a handful of times during the planning, sometimes only for long enough to point out a location on a map, but other times ending at 4am after rounds of Halo or Destiny raids.

They meet for the last time, on the night of the heist, at the base of Mount Chiliad. Ryan leans on his Zentorno, watching in amusement as Ray rolls up on a Faggio, of all things.

“A Faggio? Thought you hated those.” Ryan says in greeting, pulling his mask off and shaking his hair out.

Ray shakes his head with a laugh. “They’re good for everyday use. Not so much for police chases.”

“You ready for tomorrow?” Ray raises an eyebrow at the question.

“We’ve been planning for weeks. Of course I’m ready.” He climbs off his scooter, kicking the stand down as an afterthought when it starts falling over.

Ryan raises his hands slightly in defence. “Just making sure. If you wimp out on me then nothing works.”

“Psh, as if I’d wimp out.” Ray says, crossing his arms over his chest. “If anything I should be worried you’ll wimp out. You’re the one that’s gotta do most of it. You sure you’re not gonna change your mind mid-heist? Or afterwards when Geoff’s begging you to ‘let me go, I’ll do anything, I have a wife and kid to look after’?” Ray finishes in a poor mimicry of Geoff’s tone.

Ryan gives a dark chuckle, stepping closer to loom over Ray. “No amount of begging could change my mind on this.”

Ray fights the shiver that wants to run through his body, only losing the battle when Ryan smirks and the red paint on his cheek cracks.

“Okay, turn down the creep factor. I trust you won’t leave me hanging.” Ray pushes on Ryan’s chest until he takes a step backwards.

“Good.” Ryan says, stepping further back and fishing a small skin-toned object from his pocket. “I got you an earpiece. Broke the mic in it too so you’ll hear all of us but we won’t hear you.”

“Sweet.” Ray takes the earpiece from Ryan’s palm and tucks it into his pocket. “Is that all?”

“You know where to be tomorrow? Where we’ll rendezvous?” Ryan asks as Ray climbs back onto his scooter.

“Yeah yeah, I got it all.” Ray waves a dismissive hand. “See ya tomorrow Rye-bread.” Ray starts the engine and pushes off the ground, scooter roaring in protest as he pushes it to its limits down the highway.

Ryan looks out to the ocean and gives a low chuckle. “If only you knew Ray, if only you knew.”

 

The heist target is a warehouse that belongs to a small wannabe-rival gang. According to Griffon the place runs on a skeleton crew of guards and is packed with coke that’s practically begging to be stolen.

Naturally, the plan is to get the coke, blow the place up and get the hell out of dodge with air support to cover their asses.

They roll up to the warehouse at dusk, the three armoured vans looking out of place in the grimy industrial district between East Los Santos and the Los Santos port. Luckily, looking out of place means you fit right in in Los Santos.

As they unload from the vans, and Jack lands his helicopter on top of a near-by warehouse, Ryan has to fight the urge to check on Ray’s location. He knows it’ll only give them away if he looks so he has to trust that Ray is in position. It’s already risky enough that he gave Ray an earpiece, he could have left something attached and the mic could start working mid-heist. Or the setting sun could reflect off Ray’s gun despite Ryan’s best efforts to pick a building where that wouldn’t happen.

“Everyone ready?” Geoff asks, pulling Ryan from his thoughts.

Ryan feels his hands tremble as he nods and he starts shaking them to work out the pre-heist jitters. Everyone else replies with an affirmation and then Geoff’s climbing out of his van and shouting “Let’s heist!”

Ryan tumbles out of the van, his jacket getting caught on the steering wheel of all things, and follows the others inside, Geoff and Gavin leading the way while Michael and Lindsay split to start lining the walls with C4.

When Ryan gets into the warehouse, half-crouched in an attempt at stealth, he’s greeted with two dead bodies. He steps over them, ignoring the growing blood pool in favour of helping clear the rest of the warehouse.

Ryan keeps his back pressed to a wall or crate as he works his way towards the middle of the building, eyes open and searching for any movement.

The first person he sees is Geoff, both of them rounding a corner with their pistols aimed and ready to fire. He barely manages to keep himself from firing as Geoff jumps and curses softly, gesturing for Ryan to take a left turn while he goes right.

Ryan follows instructions, chuckling to himself as they continue their sweep of the warehouse.

“We got a runner, boys.” Ryan jumps slightly when he hears the voice in his ear. He hears a gunshot next, followed by a soft “got him” and he knows the time for stealth is over.

Ryan straightens and runs through the warehouse, weaving through piles of crates and white bundles quietly and effectively, heading towards a commotion beside one of the smaller staff-entry doors.

“What the fuck is going on?” He can hear one of the guards shouting and sees the door get pushed open a fraction.

Another gunshot comes echoing through the air and a spray of blood covers the wall, Ryan smirking as he hears a body hit the ground. He rushes the door, rounding the final corners with ease and raising his gun to aim at the two guards standing by the body.

“Drop your guns and raise your hands” Ryan growls, grinning savagely as the pair jumps at his voice.

“Fuck man” one of them breathes, eyes widening at the sight of Ryan’s skull mask. The guard drops his gun to the ground and raises his hands to rest in his dark hair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the other asks, half-turning to face his friend. “Just gonna do what this costumed freak says?”

“Hah. Costumed freak. Original.” Geoff says dryly, slinking up behind the still-armed guard. “Drop your gun and you know, maybe we won’t hurt you.” Geoff adds, pressing the barrel of his pistol against the guard’s back.

The guard drops his gun with a clatter, legs shaking as Geoff guides him to his knees.

“There’s a good boy.” Geoff smirks across at the other guard as he kneels too. “Look at this Rye-bread. What a well-behaved pair we have here.”

Ryan watches on with a smirk, grinning slowly when Geoff picks up one of their dropped pistols to point a gun at each of their temples.

Geoff rocks back with the recoil when he fires, shaking out his wrists as the bodies slump and glaring in distaste at the blood spattered on his hands.

“Eugh. Remind me not to do that again.” Ryan nods while Geoff bends down to wipe his hands off on one of the guard’s shirts. “See if they have anything worthwhile on them.” Geoff says as he straightens, turning to walk away. “We’ll be loading the vans when you’re done.”

Ryan kneels in front of the bodies, pulling one upright by his jacket and rifling through the pockets. He pockets the clip of ammo he finds, and the half-pack of gum before tossing the body aside with a dull thud. The second guard’s pockets only contain old receipts and a handful of crumpled bills that Ryan discards, knowing that he’ll get plenty of money from selling his coke.

Done with the search Ryan lies the bodies beside each other, one appearing more or less peaceful while the other has a clear muzzle print on the side of his head. Ryan chuckles to himself as he walks off, the juxtaposition between the apparent calm of one guard and the definite lifelessness of the other sticking in his mind as he prepares to set his own plan in motion.

Ryan weaves his way back to the warehouse entrance, nodding to Gavin as he passes, and finds Geoff leaning against one of the vans while Michael and Lindsay load coke into it.

“Find anything good?” Geoff asks, holding a lazy hand out for anything.

“Does a pack of gum count as good?” Ryan asks, tossing the package to the boss.

“Tch no. Go start loading up the coke.” Geoff points with his chin, pulling a piece of gum from the pack and sticking it in his mouth.

“Sure thing boss.” Ryan says, running back into the warehouse to get the drugs.

With four of them ferrying coke back and forth it takes less than twenty minutes to get the vans filled.

Michael and Lindsay are in the warehouse, getting the last two loads of coke, while Gavin and Geoff get ready to drive away in their fully-loaded vans. Ryan leans against his van, fingering the remote detonator in his pocket while he waits for the signal.

“We’re coming back with the last of it now.” Michael’s voice comes through Ryan’s earpiece and he grins to himself. Everything had gone perfectly so far.

“Hold up guys. There’s something-” Mica starts before she’s cut off by a gunshot and everyone’s ears fill with the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Everyone freezes, Geoff and Gavin looking to the building Mica was perched on.

“What the fuck?”  
“Mica?!”  
“Who the-”

Geoff, Gavin and Jack all shout at once and Ryan winces under the onslaught of noise. Ryan shakes his head slowly, chuckling quietly because of course it’s his plan that goes wrong.

Ryan can hear Jack sobbing in his ear, something about Mica being dead and there being another sniper, but he ignores it all, knows it already. His grip on the detonator in his pocket tightens, his thumb resting against the switch.

“Breathe Jack.” Geoff says firmly, pausing to hear Jack take in three shuddering breaths before he continues. “Are you gonna be okay to fly?”

Jack sniffs and exhales slowly before he speaks. “Yeah I can still fly it. Send Michael and Lindsay up.” His voice shakes as he speaks, his usual vocal control lost in his panic.

Ryan smirks to himself and presses the detonator.

The activation lights on the C4 bricks blink slowly, counting down their timers as Ryan watches, a feeling similar to glee building in his stomach. Everything seems to slow down as he turns away from the doomed warehouse. He walks around to the front of his van, so he’s shielded from the shockwave, and crouches.

When the C4 detonates it’s so loud it feels silent. The vans shake with the shockwave, the fact they’re weighed down with almost a ton of cocaine the only thing keeping them on the ground.

Ryan’s ears ring and he can’t hear a thing, an effect he knows will wear off, unlike the symptoms Michael and Lindsay experienced.  He laughs though, loudly and carefree as he watches Gavin trip over himself in his hurry to get out of his van.

Ryan stands, pulls his pistol out of his holster and follows Gavin to the edge of the decimated warehouse. His ears are still ringing as he clicks the safety off and aims at the back of Gav’s neck, but he doesn’t need to hear to get Gavin’s reaction when he finds Michael and Lindsay.

Gavin doubles over, retching at the mess of bodies, the blood and bone mixed in with so much rubble and pieces of steel. He falls to his knees, oblivious to the man standing behind him, shuddering when he feels liquid seeping into his jeans.

Ryan watches Gavin fall to his knees, watches him double over and retch again, dry heaving at the mess of his best friend’s body. Ryan adjusts his aim, pointing down and down until his gun is once again aimed at the Brit’s neck. He pulls the trigger and allows his body to rock back on its heels with the recoil. He taps Gavin’s body with his foot, grimacing slightly as the neck bends unnaturally and allows a glimpse of the broken bone and torn muscles caused by the bullet. Ryan does his best to lay Gavin out flat, only stopping when he feels a gaze on his back.

He turns slowly, leaving his gun aimed towards the ground as he faces Geoff. Geoff’s lips move as he speaks, brow furrowed and anger showing with every muscle in his body. Ryan shakes his head slowly, still deafened by the explosion and unable to hear the bosses rant.

Ryan shakes his head sharply as the ringing in his ears gets more intense, taking a step back as Geoff waves his pistol around carelessly. Geoff steps closer, pointing viciously at Ryan with his gun, stalking towards him and shouting, only the angry tone making it through to Ryan.

“I can’t-“ Ryan tries, but it’s clear Geoff’s facing the same issues as he talks straight over Ryan, giving no indication he’d heard.

Geoff keeps walking towards Ryan, gun raised to point at his chest. Ryan raises his gun in defence, levelling it at Geoff’s face and smirking as he freezes and glares.

“Why?” Ryan reads from Geoff’s lips.

All Ryan can do is shake his head and pull off his mask.

“Because it was time.” He says, hoping Geoff can read his lips, if not hear him. He grins, stepping closer as Geoff’s shoulders slump in defeat. “Goodbye, Boss.” Ryan says, flicking the safety off and wrapping his finger around the trigger.

The gunshot echoes around the remains of the warehouse, the sound loud enough to cut through the ringing in Ryan’s ears. He shakes Geoff’s blood off his hand as he steps over the body, leaving the trashed warehouse to meet Ray by the vans.

Ryan points at the helicopter and shrugs, Ray nods in response, assuring him Jack has been taken care of, and they climb into Geoff’s van together. They don’t talk until they’re half an hour past the city limits and three quarters of the way to their rendezvous point, Ryan too focussed on driving and Ray doing something on his phone.

“I’ve put a hit out on Griffon so she won’t be able to chase us down.” Ray says, tucking his phone away.

Ryan pulls off his mask, throwing it over his shoulder, and rubs his forehead.

“Good. How many people will be after her?” He smears white paint on the steering wheel as he turns off the highway and onto a tiny backroad.

“Sent the message to Lester. He said he’d pass it around.” Ray sighs heavily and kicks his feet up on the dashboard.

“Send it to Lamar too. Maybe his muggers will want a go.” Ryan slows the van as they approach a dingy-looking shack at the bottom of a hill.

Ray nods as the van pulls to a stop, the two waiting for the dust to settle before they climb out and walk to the house.

“I’ll leave you here. Gotta make it as far as possible before tomorrow. Want some of the coke to sell?” Ryan says, turning away from the house to watch the sunset.

“Nah” Ray says, chuckling as he hears his dog scratching at the other side of the door. “We’ve got enough to get by.”

Ryan turns back to the house, taking Ray’s offered hand.

“Stay safe man, and keep in touch.” Ray says, grinning as he turns away to open the house.

Ryan nods and calls out a “see you” as he walks to the car and climbs in.

He drives back down the dirt road, heading towards the highway, only stopping once to pull a detonator from under the seat where he’d tucked it before the heist.

Ryan presses the button and waits to hear the detonation before he continues driving.

He only feels a little bit guilty for killing the dog.

 

 


End file.
